


Joke Villain on Supervillain Fight!

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [26]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dark Character, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Science, Enemies, Evil, Evil Plans, Fights, For Science!, Insults, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Monologue, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Plushies, Possessive Behavior, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Seduction to the Dark Side, Stalking, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Talking, Teddy Bears, The Dark Side of the Force, Villains, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I had this tiny, blue, Teddy bear, toy that was always the villain in this long form, plot driven, games I used to play as a child. You know as you do. The blue bear was always seeking redemption in heroes, commonly idiot heroes, but never found it. They were a joke villain who was only really good at science and talking others into evil deeds. Guess where this is headed yet?





	Joke Villain on Supervillain Fight!

Launchpad McQuack walked alone in the dark. Well, he wasn't 100% alone as he first thought. That became clear as daylight as Launchpad stopped at a street lamp, and heard a inhuman, robotic, voice behind him. "Hello Launchpad McQuack, so nice to finally meet you personally." The voiced greeted with unnerving calm. McQuack spun around on his heels to face this unknown being. 

There was this... A blue Teddy bear in a cliche anime girl school outfit. While Launchpad hadn't watched too many anime, he could definitely tell that it was exactly what I just detailed. Despite his work with Scrooge McDuck, It was jarring. So Launchpad mostly stood in disbelief and shock as the stuffed animal continued to talk on, "I've certainly heard a lot about you. Such a kind and loyal friend. So if you will allow me to say this, I think you can help me with something."

Launchpad McQuack shaked himself out of the confusion, smiling warmly and trustingly. He replied quickly, "Why thank you, little, blue, buddy. What exactly do you need help with?" Always willing to be someone's hero. The plush, stuffed, toy stepped into the light. "I need to help a friend of mine realize how much he's worth, whenever he and I... Well, he always thinks that he needs be the sidekick to someone else when really he deserves to stand as a hero by himself." McQuack listened and nodded to make it seem like he actually understood any of this. 

Finally, Launchpad responded, "Well, what's wrong with being the sidekick?" The bear like plaything looked up, with dark, glowing, electric, eyes. Their opened their arms from the behind their back. Moving the nubby arms about before talking as if trying to say something without words. Whatever the message was, was completely lost on the pilot. "Can you truly that standing in the shadow of another is all my friend has to look forward to?" They countered. 

 

The largest of the two rubbed the back of his neck. Now that they put it that way, being a sidekick seemed a little more gloomy. Still he stood his grounds, "A sidekick can be just as good as the heroes. I don't think we should discount your friend's life choices as less than." The black, dress, shoes clopped and clanked on the cement. The blue bow on their maybe cosplay bounced slightly with each foot tap. They seemed disappointed in that answer. "Haven't you ever wanted some time in the limelights? Something more than just being an extra to someone's life story?" 

Launchpad McQuack had many times. He never really admitted to these nearly jealous feelings because it made him feel a little bit guilty somehow. Now he really didn't know what to say. "Don't feel selfish from wanting more to life, Launchpad. It's completely normal." The blue Teddy bear comforted, stepping closer. "You aren't evil, in fact, I think you might be one of purest hearts out there." The plushie was standing beside him now, opening their arms open. Offering him a hug. Before Launchpad could take this offer, there was a chainsaw noise from the darkness. 

"Step away from my fan, it'll give you a headstart before I rip your stuffing out." Negaduck hissed. Their nubby arms crossed behind their back again. The blue teddy in a school uniform stood firm as the chainsaw welding murderer got closer. "Just in time, Jimmy. Enjoy eating sewer rats, You chicken McNobody?" They spat at him casually. Negaduck swung the chainsaw down, hard. Two metal limbs crossed, blocking the weapon. Two more limbs snaked out of their back, raising the toy to eye level with the recolor. "Let us both make this quick, I have to get back to my conversation with Launchpad McQuack."

The evil double threw a lit bomb at the stuffed bear. "Let's." Negaduck chuckled darkly. The blue bear apathically grabbed the fuse out of the bomb. "I don't have time for forgetten, aging, worthless, celebrities." They commented. Now, if there was anything left inside that could be called Jim Starling and not Negaduck, it had boiled away in rage. Rage isn't great for making well thought out plans. So the yellow and orange dressed duck jumped, not thinking another second to planning. Two metal limbs wrapped around the in flight duck, squeezing like two snakes around a bird. 

"Do not pretend you actually care about his well being, Starling. You don't truly ♪♥~LOVE~♥♪ him. We both know you are only doing this for yourself, one time wonder." Their voice sounded like claws wrapping around a small mouse in the middle of a snow field. Which is to say, it made everyone listening to at the time feeling like prey. The metal limbs wormed around the cannon villain's neck, getting ever closer to squeezing said neck. Launchpad McQuack pulled at the metallic tentacles, trying to pry them off. The maybe robot paused their actions upon noticing this. 

"Let. Go. Of. Him." McQuack attempted to make them stop. Their cold, dark, digital, eyes stared at him. The plush toy turned their attention to McQuack, getting closer to his face. "This is for the better of everyone, Launchpad. Keeping him around will only put more innocents in danger. Don't let such superhero ideals blind you to the reality of crime prevention." The stuffed animal in an anime, girl, school outfit explained coldly. Launchpad slowly moved the metal limb away from Negaduck. He didn't listen now, he didn't reply. A huff of artificial air breathed out of not cyborg. 

"Please don't make me do this to you, Launchpad. Just listen to me, we can be better heroes than anyone else that is or will be." They pleaded. It didn't stop Launchpad McQuack for one single second. Slowly by slowly, the silver, machine, tentacles were being unwrapped from Negaduck. The plushie balanced themselves on a single machine limb, using the other one now grabbing a hold of McQuack. "Let go of him, McQuack. Before I'm forced to use force on you." They threaten mildly. 

Then a chainsaw dug into the blue bear, halfway into the face just below the eyes. At first, everyone took a moment to gain a grip on this new addition. Leaving everything silent. The blue teddy bear turned back to Negaduck. Both Launchpad McQuack and the duck formly known as Jim Starling thinking that this was the moment they were about to watch them die. Stuffing slightly coming out. Instead, those lights started alight in electrical blue. The quiet broke like a dropped egg. 

"Did you think that'd be enough to kill me, Darkwing Duck Wannabe?" That haunting, inhuman, robotic, voice questioned. The chainsaw was violently tossed aside, taking a lot of stuffing with it. There was a chill that entered the bones of everyone with blood. This cold couldn't stop Negaduck's boiling rage. For it burned too hot. He took out a oversized magnet and a wire. Busting out the street light with the magnet and shoving in the wire, before answering the question. "No, this will." All the other lights on this street flickered. 

The plaything in a navy blue skirt let go of both Launchpad McQuack and Negaduck as the electricity over whelmed their technology parts. They jerked around, pulling the wire out on accident. The blue Teddy bear was now a burnt black, remaining surprising intact. Ash rained in tiny dots as the stuffed, plush, toy moved. Limping into the night around them, bright, blue, eyes dimming. "You will both realize the truth of my words, then I will be back." The text to speech akin voice glitched as they parted. "I'll will be back."

Leaving the two parties alone sort out themselves. Of which, they certainly have a lot of things to work out. Especially now. 

The End.


End file.
